


Hours

by Lilly_C



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-04
Updated: 2010-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We had a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Bodies In Motion, reference to Grave Danger.
> 
> Angsty drabble.

Catherine was still reeling from Warrick’s revelation; it threw whatever hope she had left of a romance with him out of the window.

“Hey Cath, I know this must be a shock but after everything with Nick.”

“It’s okay I understand.”

Warrick attempted to hug Catherine but she moved away from his now deceitful embrace. “You understand what?”

“That we no longer have a chance. During Nick’s ordeal all I wanted to do was be with you, especially in the aftermath.”

“Just because I’m married now, doesn’t mean we can’t have something equally special and good.”

Catherine wearily sighed. “What makes it worse now is the fact that we could have had a chance. We could have been so good together and now we’ll never know.” She walked away from the crime scene, attempting to regain her composure.


End file.
